


Climb Above Me

by applejuice_motherfucker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Implied Underage, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, its not that explicit with age, underage archive warning is just a precaution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applejuice_motherfucker/pseuds/applejuice_motherfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bro's hands are commanding, dominant."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climb Above Me

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god. Think I'm going to hell for this one. Straight up 69in' cos whatever. (I just love porn and I love Striders and I love Strider porn, is that okay??!)

“Ah, shit, Bro...” Dave gasps, his arms shaking, mouth dragging wet along the side of Bro's cock. His hands grasp loosely, rubbing himself against any skin that touches his. Bro's hands are commanding, dominant, gripping a cheek in each hand, his tongue sliding inside, Dave limp and writhing on his chest.

Dave's toes curl, his knees dig into the pillow beneath Bro's head, pushing his hips against the heaving chest under him. He whines, tongue winding tactlessly along Bro's length, lips sucking whenever he remembers to, needy and weak and shivering. Bro's fingers clutch him, moving him with more force than he could manage on his own, that tongue still curling into him with those loud, wet noises that make Dave feel that much hotter.

His thighs tremble as they frame Bro's face, his hips faltering as he feels Bro _suck_ , one hand leaving his ass to slip between their bodies, a finger stroking the streaming head of his cock. He groans again, slowly mouthing around Bro's heated flesh, his tongue lazy and growing desperate.

His eyes lose focus when his tongue brushes into the the slit at the tip, and Bro fucking moans into him. He can feel it reverberating through him, and Bro grips him tighter, his tongue swiping around inside of him wildly. He tries to fight it off but he falls, coming hard, grinding his cock down against Bro's chest, the tongue inside him twisting almost viciously as he cries out a long moan. His fingers lose their grip, arms full of lead, head full of cotton, heart full of fucking fireworks, and he can barely breathe for a few minutes as he flops uselessly against the body beneath him.

Bro allows this for a minute, but eventually reaches down and runs a hand through Dave's hair upside down, silent but demanding all the same. Dave looks up, eyes still not back to normal, still fuzzy and seeing heat spots floating, but he reaches a hand out anyway.

Bro's cock is huge, he thinks, and draws it into his mouth, his eyes falling shut again, his tongue clumsy and lips uncoordinated. He sucks as best he can, fingers wrapping around to help, stroking where his mouth can't reach. Bro's hand is still in his hair, combing through, gripping him lightly, letting Dave take as much control as he can. Dave humms, and hears a low groan behind him, so he does it again. He thinks of how much he wants to ride it, of how good it feels when Bro comes inside him, how Bro kisses him deep and powerful until he finally comes down. He thinks of Bro fucking him until he can't see and he moans it all over Bro's cock, working himself up again. Bro's hand in his hair tightens, grasping him with more force than he probably means, but it feels good. Dave presses the point of his tongue to Bro's piercing right at the tip again, and Bro releases with a loud growl, his free hand rubbing harshly at Dave's ass again. His hips buck upwards without meaning to, Dave swallowing as much as he can even though he knows its too much. He's breathless again by the end. He can feel Bro deflating under him, and manages to wriggle off him, turning to the side so he can bury his face in Bro's neck, one strong arm curling up around him.

“Love you...” he says, not tired, but dazed. He floats, high as a kite, Bro's ear right by his mouth. He feels Bro sigh a smile.

“Love you too, kid.”


End file.
